


hace tuto.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: Yoshiko wasn't really used to sleeping.





	hace tuto.

Yoshiko wasn’t really used to sleeping. She had more or less conditioned herself to sleep as little as possible. Fallen angels don’t sleep a lot, in the end. Maybe they don’t even do it. Or so she thought. The thing is she was sure the night was a fallen angel’s refuge and she would avoid sleeping as much as she could.

As for Hanamaru, she was just like a bear; every time she fell asleep it was like she was hibernating, much for Yoshiko’s dismay. And that Sunday wasn’t any different.

It was six in the afternoon and Hanamaru had gone to Yoshiko’s place to study or hang out or maybe just kiss and cuddle. But she had fallen asleep while Yoshiko tried to teach her how to play a certain videogame (she wanted to play against her afterwards and win and maybe brag a little and say things such as “hey, don’t worry, you’ll get better as time passes” or “you’re better than I expected”).

“And then, Zuramaru, you have to press – Zuramaru?!” Hanamaru had placed her head over her shoulder and Yoshiko blushed and a dumb smile tried to make a way to her face. “Zuramaru! Don’t fall asleep while I’m talking!” She said. Almost pouted. Hanamaru didn’t open her eyes nor reacted.

“Zu-ra-ma-ru!” She said, playing with her face. Hanamaru didn’t notice any of this.

“Zuramaru! I order you to wake up!” Yoshiko exclaimed. Hanamaru was almost drooling. Yoshiko frowned.

“Zuramaru, why are you like this?! You’re supposed to listen to me! You’re my girlfriend, after all…” Girlfriend. It was still a little weird to call Hanamaru that. They had been dating for two weeks and she still wasn’t used to calling her girlfriend. Pathetic. Yoshiko wished to be less awkward. “You should feel honored…” She added, blushing. Hanamaru always could with her. Even when she was asleep.

Hanamaru started pulling her closer. Yoshiko fidgeted and maybe tried to get away. She said Hanamaru’s name lots of times (“Zuramaru, please, wake up, Zuramaru, don’t be like this, c’mon Zuramaru wake up…”). Hanamaru just kept hugging her tighter. Yoshiko gave up in the end. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

“Okay! You win, Zuramaru! You win! Are you happy now?!” Yoshiko hugged her pressed her face against her neck. She was blushing and loved how warm Hanamaru was. She really did. And thanks to that, she fell asleep too after one or two minutes. Maybe sleeping wasn’t that bad. And maybe Hanamaru wasn’t actually asleep and just wanted to get her girlfriend to cuddle with her.

**Author's Note:**

> the title comes from this childish chilean expression (i'm pretty sure it's just chilean, idk if they use it in other countries) that's used when people start feeling sleepy or are falling asleep (it's also part of a lullaby lol). thanks for reading and hope yall enjoyed it.


End file.
